


The Photo

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor attempt at blackmail</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo

**Title:** The Photo  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter books  
 **Author:** Michelle   
**Pairings/Characters:** Pansy Parkinson and Severus Snape  
 **Rating:** T (teen)  
 **Warnings:** none

*****

Snape stared at the parchment and the photo attached to it. He couldn't believe a student was attempting to manipulate him. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

He knew that Miss Parkinson had been doing poorly in his Potions class. She was actually quite capable of making the best potions. She just didn't want to put in the necessary work. Obviously, she realized that she would fail if she didn't do something soon.

Snape looked at the photo again and sighed. Miss Parkinson had more issues than just her schoolwork.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see Miss Parkinson.

"You sent for me, Professor?" she said with a smile.

"Yes," he said, waving her inside. He kept the door open and her smile faded. He held up the photo for her to see. "Do you really think anyone would believe this?" He flipped it over and showed her the back. It had been repaired with Spellotape.

"The photo was torn. I repaired it," she said.

"You are accomplished enough with basic spells. Only first years would use Spellotape." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the photo. "Reparo," he said. Nothing happened.

"This is just a feeble attempt to get out of your schoolwork," Snape snarled. "It will not work. I think this deserves detention." Miss Parkinson looked cheered by this news until Snape added, "with Mr. Filch. I hear he needs help cleaning toilets."

Miss Parkinson's smile was gone.

Snape allowed himself a small smile as he said, "Ultimatums don't work on me, Miss Parkinson. I suggest you stop trying and do your work." As she turned away, he added, "I suggest you stop trying to earn detention. It won't have the outcome you desire."

*****

The End

*****

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/crossgendrabble/)

*****


End file.
